Real Magic
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Brittana oneshot post Breadstix. Santana drives Brittany home and they have a moment before parting. Complete fluff and sweetness. I couldn't help myself after the awesomeness of the last episode.


The ride home was quiet but content. Santana kept her eyes on the road despite their persistence to sneak glances at the beautiful girl next to her, just to make sure that it was actually happening. Her heart was still pounding from the simple touch of Brittany's soft hand in hers. She'd never imagined a touch of someones hand against hers could feel so right or so overdue.

"Did you have a good time?" Santana asked, pulling up into Brittany's driveway and turning off the ignition so that there were sitting in silence, enveloped by the silver light of the moon shining into Brittany's eyes. It was a magical sight. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of this wonderful, perfect girl who was now officially hers.

"Yeah, it was lovely, thank you." Brittany said shyly, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"I just want you to know that I'm really proud of you Santana. I know this is hard for you." Brittany said, giving her a meaningful look, hoping that Santana could read just how appreciative she was.

Santana gave a small smile. Some would call it weak, but to Brittany she'd never seen her be more brave. It was easy for her to love Santana, it always had been. But she said she'd wait and here they were, closer than they've ever been to complete happiness.

"Brittany.." Santana said, barely loud enough for the girl to hear. In fact, Santana was sure her heartbeat was the loudest thing in the small space of her car.

Brittany gave her an encouraging look, the kind where she would stare into the depths of Santana's mysterious dark eyes and silently tell her that no matter what she was there for her. Santana took a quick breath and flickered her eyes away from the intense glare just for second so that she could gather her thoughts. Looking back at Brittany with renewed courage, she knew that if she didn't speak soon, the words would forever be locked deep in side of her.

"Are we.. together?" She asked with the slightest tremble in her voice. So small yet, so heartbreaking that Brittany couldn't find the words to make Santana realise that she was hers.

Instead, Brittany leant over, stealing a glance at Santana to make sure she saw her eyes before pressing her lips ever so softly against Santana's. Santana gasped, much like she had back at the restaurant when Brittany took her hand. She responded, pressing her lips back, sliding her hand to Brittany's jaw, lightly thumbing over her cheek.

Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Brittany pulled away with a shy grin curving her tingling lips. Santana just sat in silence, staring back at Brittany in awe. How one kiss could be so different from all the others, was baffling to the latina. Yet, somehow the smallest brush of Brittany's lips against hers was enough to make her fall in love all over again.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Brittany said, looking back at Santana. "I want to spend my whole life with you. I know it's early, and we kinda just became girlfriends. But.. one day I hope I'll be able to have a family with you and one day we'll grow old together. Santana, I need you in my life. You're the only person who understands me and you're the bravest person I know. So, I'm saying it now, because I know you're confused. But I'm yours. I've always been yours, and I always will be."

Santana's heart may as well have stopped beating throughout Brittany's whole speech. The feeling of adoration and love filled her entire being so that she didn't even realise that tears were running down her cheeks. She was speechless. But then she remembered a little confession of her own.

She sniffled quietly and wiped away her tears, giving a reassuring smile to her _girlfriend._

"I've always loved you. From the moment I saw you, I just felt a connection. But now, sitting here with you, knowing that I finally have you, I realised just how much I'm _in_ love with you." She said with a crack in her voice due to the tears reforming in her eyes. She looked back up at Brittany, who was giving her undivided attention, hanging on every word.

"Brittany, I can't live without you, and now I don't ever have to worry. So I promise on my life I'm going to be good to you. I know I don't deserve you. You're sweet, you're innocent, you're beautiful, talented, smart, funny. You're just perfect, and this world isn't good enough for you. So how can I be?" She said with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Britt, I'm going to be the best girlfriend I can be and I swear I'll always protect you from this crappy world. You're so special to me and you've taught me more than anyone else ever could. I meant it when I told you that you're a genius. You've created your own world, one filled with innocence and beauty. No one can ever take that away from you." She took in a shaky breath, holding back her tears, a smile forming on her lips.

"All I've ever wanted is to be a part of that world. Because there, no one can hurt us."

Now Brittany was crying as well, just softly, her tears like diamonds running down her porcelain cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them away, because they were a reminder of the pure joy and love she felt for the girl sitting a few inches away from her. Yet, somehow no matter how far she was, she always _felt_ her. In that moment, she knew she'd never want anyone else.

"My world wouldn't exist without you in it." Brittany said simply, looking into Santana's eyes, which were brimming with tears at her words.

"I don't know what's going to happen when this all comes out, or when you come out. But I'll never stop believing in you, Santana. If you feel like this world is too much, just remember what we have and you'll be ok. That's the _real_ magic." Brittany explained with an angelic smile.

Santana sighed in content and bit her lip, looking at this amazing creature that she was sure by now couldn't possibly be human. Even angels weren't as pure and beautiful as Brittany, so it had to be magic, or some work of God that brought Brittany to her.

"You're making it really hard for me to say goodnight to you." Santana chuckled. It felt like every second away from Brittany was a second of her life wasted. Meaningless and just, nothing.

"I don't want to leave either." Brittany replied with an adorable pout, eyes darting down to Santana's lips like they always did due to her constant urges to kiss her, knowing they couldn't. Maybe, just maybe one day she could lean across that table at Breadstix and kiss her girlfriend. Somehow, she know that day would come. Be it weeks, months, years, she was willing to wait.

"Britt, I know I've kind of exhausted all my wishes, but if I had one more it'd be for a kiss goodnight." Santana said, cheeks flushing shyly.

Brittany found it adorable how coy and innocent Santana was in contrast to her usual confident, self assured attitude. It was the side of her that only she got to see, and she was more than grateful of that.

"You know, you're really romantic as my girlfriend. It's sweet." Brittany said with a bright smile.

In any other case Santana would scoff and refuse the accusation. But coming from Brittany's mouth, she knew it had to be a good thing.

They both leaned in and pressed their lips together, each smiling into the kiss. It held more passion this time, knowing that this was goodbye, even if only for a few hours before tomorrow. Santana shuffled closer, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. There was no better feeling than Brittany's lips against hers, and they always left hers just a bit too soon, making her want more.

As Brittany pulled away after a good minute of making out, Santana lunged forward, capturing them again. Brittany giggled into her mouth, unable to resist her charm.

"As much as I love your sweet lady kisses, if we don't stop now I don't think we ever will." Brittany whispered against her lips.

Santana sighed, shaking her head in agreement. It was true, whenever they got a little carried away it'd end in much more than just a kiss, but tonight she just wanted to kiss her girlfriend, nothing else. She wanted to be chivalrous like in the movies. Brittany deserved to be treated with respect, and Santana knew that.

"Goodnight, Britt." Santana whispered against her cheek, placing a soft kiss against it. "I love you." She said, realising how the words eased from her tongue.

"I love you too." Brittany replied, giving one last small peck on the lips before opening the door, casting an adorable smile back at a beaming Santana before closing the door and walking off.

Santana watched her until she was inside, only pulling out when she knew her girlfriend was safe. She drove home in complete silence, finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Whatever her future brought, she'd get through it, with Brittany.


End file.
